


A ribbon around her throat

by emothy



Series: geisha-fuji!au [5]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-15
Updated: 2007-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geisha!fic. Features cross-dressing. An intrusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A ribbon around her throat

-

Though it is not in his nature to do so, sometimes Fuji drinks a little too much sake to be sensible. It is not in Tezuka-san's nature, either, but sometimes he gets himself a little tipsy too.

They are both accomplished at holding their drink, however, so nobody else knows it but them.

"It is cool enough outside to make the mind more alert, wouldn't you say?" Tezuka says, but it is not conversationally. Fuji nods.

"But not too cold that it would be uncomfortable to walk out in." Fuji rises from the floor in one swift movement that was all too easy to emulate from the beginning and looks down at Tezuka-san. "Would you accompany me on a walk through the gardens?"

Tezuka nods and rises slowly, betraying no signs of intoxication. Not so much as a wobble or a wince. He offers out his elbow to take, and Fuji slips his arm around Tezuka's, knowing he will have to support Tezuka-san about as much as Tezuka-san will have to support him.

When the cold air hits him, Fuji can't help but be brought back to reality, and thinks about the fact that he could never do this during the daytime. Not during his everyday life. He could not so much as hold Tezuka's hand, let alone entwine their arms and lean upon him like a life support. In such close proximity it is hard to remember to be proper, even as a geisha should be, let alone as a man mascarading as a woman. Fuji wants to run his fingers along Tezuka-san's jacket sleeve, bunch it up until it creases for once. He wonders if Tezuka-san would let him.

He is still wondering when his eyes travel faster than his mind and he sees another pair out in the gardens in the darkness. The lights from inside pick out various features of the plants and trees; he can make out a man and a woman; a patron and a geisha.

His fingers are at her neck; something is tied around her throat.

Tezuka does not seem to notice that Fuji has slowed his steps, simply acquiescing to whatever pace they take. Wherever he is looking, wherever his mind is, it is not on the scene in front of them.

Fuji hears an sharply indrawn breath beside him as the man begins to tighten the ribbon around the geisha's neck that reveals Tezuka has noticed them after all. The first instinct is to call out, to stop them, and Tezuka almost does. Fuji uses his arm as a barrier. The geisha's breath catches, but her smile is radiant.

"Tezuka, we should leave." Fuji murmurs softly but firmly. Tezuka nods beside him, and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"That's the first time you've forgotten to use an honorific around me," he says in an entirely disinterested manner, too casual to be true. "I think you're finally being yourself."

-


End file.
